ship of fools
by herpderpenguin
Summary: Aftermath of Ep 21. Minor spoilers. Less about what will happen next and more about general friendship power interactions in the downtime. Mostly Ryuko centric. Pretty much everyone is in this. Some Gama crushing on Mako, Sukuyo wanting the D, nerdbros nerd out together, and the sisters have a chat.


**Spoilers ep 21.**

**The theoretical aftermath of whatever the hell happened in 21. All around friendship time + some sibling bonding.**

**+o+**

Ryuko couldn't help but giggle. Barazo had finished patching her up and was moving on to Satsuki, and Nonon seemed to be taking some issues to the whole ordeal. Between the Mankanshoku's antics, Nonon's backseat "doctoring", and Gamagori's profuse apologies mixed with furious squabbling, it took Ryuko all she had to keep from bursting in laughter.

"All done!" Barazo would proclaim, only to be met with "Nani sore? What kind of half assed slacker job is that?" from Nonon as she chased the Mankanshokus, (including the dog) around the room. This would all be followed by a beet red Gamagori sputtering "Dr. Mankanshoku! My deepest apologies for my colleague! Jakuzure mind your manners! Lady Satsuki, are you all right?"

Ryuko didn't have a chance to catch her breath as mama Sukuyo came bursting in with platters of her famous cooking. Gamagori, as expected, leapt into action. "Mrs. Mankanshoku! Allow me to help you with that!"

"What is that smell? It's too strong for my nose." Sanageyama drawled craning his neck into the infirmary.

"Ah, perfect, dinner on the go!" Mikisugi quipped, following his lead, "Mrs. Mankanshoku, may I please take a few plates to the lab? The boys and I will need all the time we have to analyze and modify those Kamui. Thank you."

The infirmary was already overcrowded as was, and it just kept getting louder.

"Quit your yammering Monkey!"

"Bite your own tongue Snake..."

"Ryuko-chan, have some croquettes!" Mako started stuffing her face, "you lost a lot of blood! The only way to make up for it is eating a lot of meat! Here have some more!"

As mama Sukuyo's eyes drifted out the door, Gamagori immediately started apologizing for the rude behavior of the rest of his compatriots, while the Mankanshoku boys, Nonon, and Sanageyama continued their shouting match, with Mako joining in wildly charading.

It was good to have a family.

From the other end of the room, Ryuko caught Satsuki's eye, she too had the faintest hint of a smile.

**+o+**

After tea time, it had quieted down a little. Sukuyo kept giggling to Nonon's demonstrations of how to control her menfolk. Sanageyama was now the patient, complaining about his burnt tongue. Mako being Mako, had decided to douse him with water, with Gamagori following in suit. Tsumugu had come and gone scowling a bit, before heading off to the lab to join the others.

Ryuko smiled. How quickly it seemed like the day's earlier events had just been forgotten. How at ease everyone seemed, so distant from the bloodshed. _But now Nui has both Scissors and got away. I have to stop her, and get them both back_.

She got up and gingerly walked out the room without anyone's notice.

**+o+**

"Here to see Senketsu?" Inumuta asked pushing up his glasses.

"We'll need a bit more time with it." Now it was Iori's turn. Flashing lines of code kept scrolling on the screens.

"We'll let you know when it's ready, in the meantime, why don't you get more rest?"

They were all so nice. _Ryuko, don't worry about me, and don't worry too much about what happened. Now is the time to regroup. I'm in good hands and trust these three. You're also in good hands, we're all here for you._ Ryuko flustered a bit, and then retreated from the lab as well.

**+o+**

The deck was a mess.

She couldn't help but cringe a little at the destruction. She felt a phantom ache in her knuckles and stomach seeing the leftover blood. Blood of her allies, blood of her friends, blood of her family. Senketsu's blood, her blood, Mako's blood, Satsuki's blood, and Nui... Nui's blood. The ache boiled into rage. _That bitch_. She felt even more disgust remembering the taste of that little bitches mouth. She wanted to wash it out with that strong tea again.

She climbed the observation deck.

**+o+**

"Matoi?" Satsuki was already there.

"Didn't know you were here. Thought you were still in the infirmary. After... you know..."

She couldn't finish the sentence. Her sister blinked in acceptance before speaking, "I've always liked high places. It's a beautiful view of the ocean isn't it?"

Ryuko followed her gaze. The sun was starting to set. _Yes, it really is beautiful_.

**+o+**

"You see those birds over there? Where the air currents are up like that, they ride the wind, they have such clarity from where they soar. But where the wind is still, like those over there, they skim the water. It takes a lot of energy to climb the wind, sometimes you have to skim the water to soar again."

"Man, you really love your speeches don't you, are you trying to get all sisterly on me now?"

Silence, then, "Contradiction is truth..."

"Listen Satsuki... I don't know about birds and wind... but I get what you're trying to say... and I'm sorry."

"Don't be..."

"Not just for that," Ryuko flicked her head towards the deck, "but for everything else."

"They're hard to resist, you did what you were prepared for."

"I mean about Ragyo... and Nui... I didn't know that you had to deal with that all of your..."

"-Don't worry," Satsuki cut her off, "We need a better vantage, but we'll take care of her."

Now she motioned at the others one by one stepping on the deck, "We have something worth fighting for."

**+POST+**

I don't think Mako is even aware of Gamagori's crush on her, probably because she's such an innocent little doofus. But I'm sure she would reciprocate all kindness equally to everyone. I also liked the whole ASK NOT THE SPARROW HOW THE EAGLE SOARS bit and couldn't help but make a bird reference to why Satsuki loves high places. SHE BELIEVES SHE CAN FLY. SHE BELIEVES SHE CAN TOUCH THE SKY. kill me now


End file.
